Love Hate And Babies
by BTRlove198913
Summary: This is a story about the four big time rush boys and how there lifes goes from normal to Crazy in only a few months. This is a Cargan and Kames Fanfiction. Its also an Mpreg story.
1. Babies

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate And Babies**

**Chapter 1 Babies**

**James**

**Knock! Knock! Kendall, James time to get up. "Yelled Mrs. Knight from the hallway". Kendall rolled over and opened his eyes. Uh, I don't wanna get up. After a few moments he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked across the room at James still sleeping. Kendall smiled. He thought James looked so cute when he slept. Then his thoughts were interrupted by crying babies. The Babies were James's Twin girls. He just got his girls 2 weeks ago when someone knocked on the door of Apartment 2J and when the guys opened it they saw 2 babies in a basket with a note attached. **

"**Flashback"**

**2 weeks earlier. Knock! Knock! A loud bang at the door was heard threw out apartment 2J. It made all 4 boys jump out of there seats. Kendall got up and said I'll get it. He walked to the door and opened it. He then looked out and saw a basket with two babies in it and a note attached to it. He picked it up and brought it into the living room where the other boys were. What is it? "Asked the other 3 boy". Two babies and a note. "Kendall said kind confused". "BABIES"? "They all yelled". Yes Babies and here's a note that was with them and it's addressed to James. "Said Kendall. He handed the note to James and he started to read.**

**Dear James,**

**These two girls are yours. I don't have the time, money or ability to take care of them. So I thought there dad could take care of them better then I. I don't know if you remember but like about 9 ½ months ago we had sex and then you just up and left and never talked to me again and that's when I ended up Pregnant. So when I found out I was Prego I knew they were your because you were my 1st. But since my life is so busy I have no time for them. I do love my girls and hope to see them again someday but I just can't right now. So please be a dad and take care of them and love them. Here's a 100 dollars to get a preternity test if you don't believe me. Well let my girls know that I love them and just know I don't hate you. **

**Well Sincerely, **

**Leah Smith**

**P.S. The girl in pink is Angel and the one in white is Jenny.**

**After he was done reading, all the boys looked shocked. What the fuck."They all said". James said, I remember this girl. She was my 1st and I guess I got her pregnant. Lets go get that test James. "Said Kendall". So they all went do to the docs offices that was in the Palm woods. When they got there they explained what was all going on and the doc took them right in. It took a few hours for the results but they waited and they all called there parents to explain what was going on because they knew if one of there parents knew then they would all know sooner or later anyhow. Mrs. Knight came as soon as she could. She asked James what he wanted to do if the girls were actually his. He thought about it for a bit. When the results came back they said the girls were defiantly his. So once he found that out he told Mrs. Knight that he wanted to keep them and raise them himself. So after that Mrs. Knight took James and the babies to go shop for baby thing.**

"**Flashback over**

"

**James jumped out of bed. He at first thought something was wrong with his girls. He took them out of there beds and brought them over to his bed to change them. Kendall was still watchen James with loving eyes while he took care of his kids. Kendall thought James was a great dad. Then Kendall finally got up and got dressed. Then he kissed James on the cheek and left the room. How are my girls today? James asks while he changed and dressed them. He knew they couldn't talk yet but he still liked talking to them anyway. He loved his girl very much. By this time he finally had a routine down and was also able to finally know witch girl was witch. After he got them dressed he then got him self dressed real quick. He then picked up his girls and took them out to the living room where the other guys were already at. He gave Kendall a kiss as he sat down and then he handed him one of the girls. A few months ago all four of the boys came out of the closet and told people they were all gay. So Kendall and James ended up boyfriends and Carlos and Logan ended up boyfriends. They were all happy and all there true fans were happy for them too. Kendall had 2 bottles already made for the girls. Thanks love. "Said James as he picked up a bottle. After they were both done feeding and burping the girls James left to go finish getting ready for the day while Kendall played with the girls.**

**Logan**

**Logan watched as Kendall and James were taking care of James's girls. He was sad. He really wished him and Carlos could have one of there own. Carlos broke threw his thoughts. Hunny what's wrong? "He asked a bit concerned". He looked up at Carlos and his eyes stared to tear up. I really want what James and Kendall have." Said Logan sadly". What's that love? "Carlos Asked" "Children"! I want to have a child too." Logan said as he started to cry". Its ok love. We will have some too someday. "Carlos said as he rubbed Logan's back. But I want one now not in the future. "Logan Yelled as he got up and stomped off to his room".**

**Kendall**

**I heard Logan yelling across the couch at you. What is going on? Why is he yelling? "Asked Kendall". Logan yelled at me because he wants to have kids too and I said we would some day but he didn't like that idea. He wants one now. "Said Carlos". Well I don't know how you two can have a kid unless you adopt or have a female have a baby for you. "Said Kendall" Well then that's what me and him will do. I don't want him to be mad about this forever. So I will go look into this and ask him about it. "Said Carlos". He then got up and walked to his and Logans room to talk to Logan. Kendall just shook his head. James came back out to the living room and looked weird at Kendall. What was that all about? "Asked James". Well I guess Logan wants what you and I have, you know kids and well, I guess Carlos said they would in the future and Logan didn't like that answer and got mad at Carlos. O Really. I wonder why he wants kids too. "Said James". Guess He's jealous. "Said Kendall". After all that James and Kendall sat and watched TV while rocking the babies to sleep.**

**Logan and Carlos**

**Why do you want kids so badly love? "Asked Carlos". I just really want a child because I want someone to take care of and love. "Said Logan". But love you go me to love and care for." Said Carlos". But babe I want a little bundle of joy to take care of. "Said Logan as tears started to well up in his eyes". We can talk about this later when your not so upset love. "Said Carlos". We can have some fun. It might cheer you up a bit and get your mind off of it for a bit. "Said Carlos". Ok babe. "Said Logan a bit happier". So Logan and Carlos headed over to there shared bed. Carlos starts by kissing Logan passionately .He then takes Logan's shirt off while he kisses down his slightly muscular chest. A small moan slips from Logan's lips. While he is kissing Logan's chest he slips off his own shirt. He then lies Logan down on the bed and unzips his pants and he pulls both Logan's pants and boxers off. He then slowly but passionately starts to suck on Logan's hardening member. Logan starts to moan. After a few minutes he yells out, Fuck me Carlos. I want to have you inside me. So Carlos stops sucking and turns Logan over so he was on all fours. He then grabs the lube from the night stand. He puts it on 3 of his fingers and then he takes one finger and slowly puts it in Logan's tight hole. He moves it in an out for a few minutes before he inserts a second. That hurts babe "Logan Cries". You'll get use to it love like always. "Says Carlos". He moves the 2 fingers in and out and all around in Logan's hole. Then he inserts the 3rd finger. He dose the same as before with the 3 fingers. Ones he feels that Logan was stretched enough he took his fingers out. Logan let out a moan when he did this. Carlos just smiled. He got the rest of the way undressed and positioned himself behind Logan. He slowly pushed his hardened member into Logan. He waited for a minute so Logan could get use to the feeling before he started to move. He started slow at 1st. But then went faster when Logan moaned out saying he wanted it faster. Soon Logan was moaning loudly and screaming Carlos's name. Faster…Harder….So….good….Fuck….me….faster…CARLOS. "Logan said between moans. Carlos could feel himself getting close. So he grabbed Logan's member and started to jerk him off to get him close too. Carlos and Logan cam at about the time. They both road out there orgasms. When they were done they layed down on there bed next to each other and cuddled for a bit. That was great babe. I completely forgot why I was upset. "Said Logan with a big grin on his face. Carlos just smiled at Logan. They both feel asleep in each others arms happy.**


	2. The unexpected

**Big time rush **

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 2 The unexpected**

**Carlos and Logan**

**About a month later Logan seemed to be getting sick like everyday. Throwing up at least once or twice a day. He was really not sure what was going on. He had an idea but didn't think it was possible. Love are you doing ok? "Carlos Asked from the other side of the bathroom door". Yes babe I am ok."Logan answered weakly from the bathroom". A few minutes later Logan weakly walked out of the bathroom holding his stomach. I really don't feel good babe." Logan says almost in tears". Logan looked up at his boyfriend sadly. You wanna go to the hospital Love? "Carlos asked concerned". Yes I defiantly think I should go. "Said Logan". So Carlos grabbed the keys and he helped Logan to the car.**

**Kendall and James**

**Where are those two going? "Asked James confused". To the hospital to see whats wrong with Logan. "Said Kendall as he walked into the living room with two full baby bottles". How are my two lovely girls doing today? "Asked James as he picked up his two girls from there swings". Both of them just gave there daddy a big smile. They just recently started to smile and it made James so happy. Here Kendall take Angel and feed her and I'll take Jenny. "James says handing Angel to his boyfriend" They both got the girls feed and burped and then they put them down for some tummy time on the floor. We have some great girls don't we? "James asked". We sure do Hun. I am so glad that you are letting me be there other daddy. I love these girls just as much as you do. "Says Kendall happily. They then got up and went to go play with the girls on the floor.**

**Carlos and Logan**

**Carlos was very worried about his Logie. He didn't have a clue what to do or what to think about what was going on. After about 20 minutes they made it to the hospital. Carlos then parked. He helped Logan out of the car and to the doors of the hospital. Once inside they went up to the front desk and explained to the lady what was going on and she was able to get them into a room in less then 10 minutes. The docs ran tons of tests threw out the day and by evening they had there answer. Around 7 pm the doc named came into the room were Logan was. Hi Mr. Mitchell I have your test results and it looks like you are pregnant." says". WHAT? How is this possible? "Yelled Logan". Carlos just stood there shocked. Well Mr. Mitchell it actually is possible. Men can get pregnant but it's something that rarely happens. It's a 1 in 100 chance that it happens. "Explained the doc". It also looks like you're about a month along. Congrads! I'll leave you 2 alone for a bit so you 2 can discuss this and if you have any questions I'll be back in a few minutes." Said the doc as he left the room". Carlos still stood there in shock. Once Logan was able to snap him out of it, he looked over at Logan with a big smile on his face. O Love I am so happy that this happened. You get to have you little bundle of joy and I get to be a daddy. "Says Carlos happily". Logan smiled once it finally started to sink in. O Carlos love I am so happy this happened. I finally get my bundle of joy that I can love and care for. "Said Logan with excitement in his voice". About an hour later they left the hospital with paper work explaining how a male pregnancy works compared to a Female pregnancy. This is what the paper said:**

**Male Pregnancy VS. Female Pregnancy**

**Males get symptoms with in a week or to of pregnancy. Females don't usually get the symptoms till at least a month in.**

**Male pregnancy usually last only 6 or 7 months while Female pregnancies last 9 months. We are not really sure why this happens but it dose. Even though males don't have as long of pregnancies the babies always come out fully developed just as if they were in there 9 months. **

**Cravings differ from person to person no matter if female of male. **

**Males have to have a C-section to have a baby because they don't have the outer female parts to push a baby out. Males only have the inner female parts. That's how they can still get pregnant. But only few males have this. Females can deliver either naturally or have a C-section. **

**Male Pregnancies are very rare. They only happen in 1 of 100 males. While Female pregnancies happen all the time.**

**The reason Male pregnancies happen is because a chromosome that makes females somehow ends up in the males body while he is developing in his mothers womb. So when the male is born he is completely male on the out side but he has female parts on the inside. But he also has functioning male parts. So if that male was to have sex he could still get someone pregnant but he can also get pregnant too if he also has sex by another male ejaculating into his butthole. Witch results in a male pregnancy. **

**Kendall and James**

**It was about 9pm that night and James and Kendall were finally able to get Angel and Jenny to bed. They were relaxing on the orange couch and watchen TV when Logan and Carlos walked in. Hey did you two finally figure out what's wrong? "Asked James". Yepper we did. "Carlos said excitedly". Why you so excited? "Asked Kendall confused". Logan sat down on the table in front of Kendall and James and bluntly said well I'm pregnant. Kendall and James looked at each other then back at Logan confused. What? "Both Kendall and James said". Ya guy I am pregnant. Read this paper that the doc gave us. It explains all about it. "Logan said while handing them the paper". They both read it over twice. When they were done they looked up at Logan surprised and shocked. Looks like you got your wish Logan." Said Kendall". Yep I did. I am so so so happy. "Logan said with a big smile on his face. After that Carlos and Logan headed off to there room to just be alone together for a bit. James and Kendall were still shocked and confused. Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment a few minutes later with Katie and noticed the looks on there going on boys? "Mrs. Knight asked". All Kendall could do was hand his mom the paper that Logan gave him. He couldn't find the words to tell her. She read it over and almost fainted. After the shock of what she read past she walked strate to Carlos's and Logan's room. Katie was just busting out laughing at the thought of a guy being pregnant let alone Logan was funny to her. Katie please doesn't laugh about this. This is something that is serious. This isn't a joke. "Kendall said angrily". Ok ok sorry. See you guys later. I am going to Taylors place for a bit. Let mom know where I went. "Said Katie as she headed towards the door". After a few minutes Kendall and James were finally able to get back to there TV watchen. While they were flipping threw the channels the ended up on a show about male pregnancy on TLC. They decided to watch it so maybe they could learn more about what Logan is going threw. They sent Logan and Carlos a text about what show they were watchen and what channel so they could also watch it in there room if they wanted.**

**Logan and Carlos**

**There was a knock at there bedroom door. Come in. "Logan says". Mrs. Knight walks in. What is this I hear about you being Pregnant? "Mrs. Knight asks". Well first off it's true. We went to the hospital today and they ran some test and then they said that I was pregnant. "Said Logan". Did you read the paper? "Asked Carlos". Yes I did but I wanted to confirm that it was true. "Said Mrs. Knight". I do know this can be true because Katie was an Mpreg baby. Her dad slept with some guy, when he ended up cheating on me and he ended up pregnant. Once Katie was born he left her with me and just disappeared. So I adopted her. Kendall doesn't remember any of this because he was staying at his grandparents while all this was going on. We didn't want to confuse him. He was too young for us to explain it how he would understand. "Said Mrs. Knight". Dose he know now? Dose Katie know? "Asked Logan". No they don't but I should probly go tell them now because I just told you two and I know its hard for you two to keep secrets from your best friends. "Said Mrs. Knight as she got up to leave". Carlos and Logan had big smiles on there faces because of what they just learned. They laid down on there bed and cuddled while they watched what Kendall and James told them was on.**

**Mrs. Knight**

**Kendall had told his mom that Katie went to Taylors so she texted her to come back to the apartment because she had something important to tell her and her brother. Mrs. Knight walked over to the TV and shut it off. What was that for mom? "Asked Kendall". Well I need to talk to you, James and Katie about something. Logan and Carlos already know so they don't need to be here for this. "Said Mrs. Knight". Katie finally showed up. Come over here Katie I need to talk to you, your brother and James. Ok well to start off you all know that Logan's pregnant of course, well there was someone that well me and Kendall and Katie kinda know. She said as she pointed to her two kids. Well it was your father. He actually got pregnant just like Logan did. He was pregnant with you Katie. Kendall you remember when we sent you to live with your grandparents for a few months? "Asked Mrs. Knight". Yes I remember that." Said Kendall". Well during that time your father cheated on me with some male and he ended up pregnant then. Well once she was born he up and left and I took full custody of her. And see once you came back home and you met Katie you didn't think anything of it other then you had a sister. Sorry I never told you two but I didn't know how you two would handle it back then. "Said Mrs. Knight". James, Katie and Kendall all were shocked. Katie started crying. S…. s. … so … you ….re …. not … m …. M … my … real …. mom? "Katie asked threw sobs". No hunny I'm not. Your dad is your real mom and I don't know who your real dad is. "Said Mrs. Knight sadly". James and Kendall just looked at each other shocked not really sure what to say or do. Katie got up and ran to her room and locked it. Can you two boy please go and try to comfort her. "Asked Mrs. Knight". Yes mom we can do that. "Said Kendall". They then both got up and walked to Katie's room. Mrs. Knight just stayed were she was and started to cry.**

**Kendall and James**

**Kendall and James knocked on Katie's door. Little sis can we come in and talk? "Asked Kendall". It was silent for a minute, then they heard the door being unlocked and Katie then opened the door. They walked in and shut the door behind them. Do you need a hug sis? "Asked James". Yes I would love a hug. "Said Katie with tears still in her eyes. It will be ok Katie. If you want we can help you find your real Dad and Kendall's dad witch is your mom if you want. "Said James". That sounds good. But I am not ready to find either right now though. Maybe someday. "Says Katie a bit happier". We will both help you sis when you're ready. "Said Kendall". You know mom is still your real mom in a way because she has known you since the day you were born. "Said Kendall trying to make her feel better". I know big bro that's why nothing is going to change between me and mom. I am going to go talk to her ok guys. "Says Katie as she walked out of the door". That was way to easy. I thought she was going to freak out or something. "Said James a bit confused". Maybe she is bottling it up and not wanting to show how she really is feeling. "Kendall said a bit worried". So if she randomly blows up one of these days we will know right? "Asked James". Yep. She dose this when shit gets bad like this. When she was younger and found out that dad had up and left soon after she was born. It pissed her off cuz she never got to know him at all like I did. So she bottled it up for days and one night she just blew up and her bitching and throwing shit at me and mom last for a few hours. So just be prepared for it. "Said Kendall even more worried now". Then Kendall and James walked to there room to relax and maybe have some fun.**

**Katie**

**Katie walked out to the living room to talk to her mom. When she got out there her mom was sitting on the couch crying. Mom can we talk? "Katie asked". Sure honey. What you wanna talk about? "Asked Mrs. Knight". Can we talk about what you just told us all about? "Asked Katie". Sure honey. "Said Mrs. Knight". So after dad had me he left right? I thought he left because you and him couldn't stand each other no more? "Katie asked". Well that was part of it so I sort of told you two the truth. "Said Mrs. Knight sadly". So why did he just leave and never even try to still see me? "Asked Katie a bit confused". He left because he was already cheating on me when he got pregnant with you. So that's kind of why. He did stick around me till you were born because he wanted to make sure you had a mom to take care of you that would love. He also stayed with me till you were born because males that get pregnant have more problems then females with pregnancies and he really couldn't do a whole lot so I had to take care of him till you were born. I am guessing he never wanted to see you because it probly hurts him to much that he messed everything with me and your bro and that maybe he thinks even if he tried to that we wouldn't let him. Plus he moved to Canada soon after he left. But to me you're just as much my flesh and blood as Kendall is. To me you're my real daughter. "Said Mrs. Knight". Ok well that clears things up a bit for me now. Thanks mom. Well I am going to head to bed. Good night. See you tomorrow. "Said Katie as she got up and headed to her room to go to bed". Mrs. Knight cleaned up a bit after Katie went to her room. Then she headed off to her room to go to bed also. **


	3. Don't hurt my man

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 3 Don't hurt my man**

**Carlos and Logan**

**The next morning Logan woke up feeling great and super happy. He was rubbing his belly. He couldn't wait till his baby bump started to show. He then rolled over and smiled at his boyfriend. Carlos was still fast asleep with a big smile on his face. Logan thought it was cute how his man slept. After a few minutes of watchen Carlos sleep Logan decided to get up and make coffee. A few minutes later Carlos woke up. He looked around the room and didn't see his Logie anywhere. He started to panic a little. He was very protective of that boy and didn't want anything to happen to him. About a second later Logan walked in the room with two cups of coffee. Here you go babe. "said Logan as he handed Carlos a cup of coffee". Thanks love. "Said Carlos". Once Carlos and Logan had gotten dressed and had drank there coffee they headed out to the living room to watch some TV before they had to go to work. Today they were going to tell Kelly and Gustavo about Logan being pregnant. Logan was very nerves about this. He didn't want to loose his job but he also didn't want to loose his baby either. You nerves? "Logan asked". Ya a little bit love but even if he fires us we can find something new. You and our baby is more important to me then my job." Carlos said smiling at Logan. About an hour later they all headed out to the there car to head to the studio. When they finally got to the studio Carlos and Logan walked striate to Gustavo's office to talk to him. When they got to his office they walked right it. Gustavo we need to talk to you about something really important and it can't wait. "Said Carlos very sternly". Ok but make it quick dogs."Gastavo said angrily'. Well of course you know that me and Logan are together, well we just found out that Logan has a rare condition that very few males have and well he's pregnant. "Said Carlos". What do you mean he's pregnant? "Yelled Gustavo". Like I said before he has a rare condition were he has female parts on the inside and if he gets any other sperm inside of him other then his own he can get pregnant. Very few men get it but it can happen. Here's the paper work the doctor gave us yesterday that explains more about it if you don't believe me. "Carlos said angrily as he handed Gustavo the paper". Well he still has to sing and dance and when it gets to that point were he can't do much we will work around it. Also when the baby is born we will work around that too just like we have with James's situation. "Said Gustavo less angrily this time". Well we are glad we got this figured out. "Said Logan". Then Carlos and Logan walked to the dance room for practice with the other guys.**

**Logan**

**After Practice all four boys decided to go back to the palm woods. James and Kendall had a big day planned for them and there girls. Carlos had to go get some important things done so he was going to go by himself. Logan was the only one with no plans so he decided on going to Palm Woods Park and just relax and read a book. He found a nice spot under a really shady tree. This is so nice and relaxing. "Logan thought to himself as he settled into a comfy spot on the grass". He then started to read. A few minutes later a big buff guy walked up to Logan. He bitch remember me? "Asked the buff guy meanly". Logan swallowed hard and looked up at the guy. He remembered that voice. It was the guy that bullied him since 1st grade. He was able to escape him once he moved to LA; well at least he thought he did. Yes I remember you. Why are you here in LA? "Asked Logan a bit scared". Well people think I have a great singing voice so I decided to come to LA and see if I can become a singer. "Said the buff guy". The big buff guy then picked Logan up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the ground. Please don't hurt me I didn't do nothing to you. I was just reading that's all. "Said Logan Scardly". Well you were being a nerd like always and you know how much I hate nerds. "said the buff guy meanly". He then started hitting Logan everywhere on his body. Logan struggled and he covered his stomach the best he could. HELP! Anyone help me. "Yelled Logan at the top of his lungs". Some girl in the park saw and called the cops and a guy in the park came over and tried to get the buff guy off of him. A few minutes later Logan could hear sirens in the distance. When the buff guy heard this he dropped Logan, pushed the other guy off of him and ran away as fast as he could. The moment Logan hit the ground he passed out. A few moments later the cops and ambulance showed up. The people who witnessed what happened were talking to the cops about what happened and told them what the guy looked like. The paramedics put Logan on a stretcher and took him to the hospital. The hospital was able to contact Mrs. Knight and told her that Logan was at the hospital. When Mrs. Knight heard about this she called all the guys to tell them what was up and then her and Katie rushed off to the hospital. James and Kendall hurried as fast as they could to go get Carlos from where he was and then to rush to the hospital to see how Logan was. **

**Carlos**

**Carlos was freaking out the worse out of all the boys. How could this happen? I should have either brought him with me today or stayed with him today. If I would have done that he would still be ok right now and our baby wouldn't have even been harmed. "Said Carlos worriedly". They finally got to the hospital and the moment they got inside they went up to the desk to ask were Logan was. The nurse told them room 301. Once they found the room they all walked in. Mrs. Knight and Katie were already there. When the boys saw Logan they were horrified. Logan was bruised from head to toe. He was bleeding from his head and he was bandaged up. He had a cast on his left arm and one on his right leg and he was still out. He was hooked up to tons of machines and had at least 2 different drips going putting meds and what not in him. Did the docs say how this happened and if the baby is ok? "Asked Carlos a bit scared". Not Yet. "Mrs. Knight said". A few minutes pasted and a doctor finally came in. Hi I am Mrs. Lang. I am Logan's Doctor. "Said the doctor". What happened to him and is the baby he's carrying ok? "Asked Carlos a bit worried". Well from what I have heard some big buff guy came up to him and just started beating him up and when the cops came he ran off and yes the baby is completely fine we checked and everything looks fine plus it looks like his stomach is the one place that the guy didn't get to. "Said the doctor as she checked Logan's vitals". She then left the room. Carlos went over to Logan and grabbed his hand and started stroking it and saying Please wake up love. He then started to cry. Everyone in the room just stayed in silence for a bit. They were too sad and didn't know what to say. A few hours Later Logan started to wake up. Carlos was the 1st to notice. Love I am here. "Said Carlos smiling down at Logan". Logan opened his eyes about a minute later and saw Carlos smiling down at him. Where am I? Why Am I hooked up to stuff? "Asked Logan confused". Well you're in a hospital and you were beat up real badly. "Said Carlos Sadly. Logan thought for a minute. O ya I remember what happened. "Said Logan". Everyone gathered around him to listen. Well I was sitting in the park reading and Kevin came up to were I was and started talking to me. You guys remember Kevin right? "Asked Logan". All the guys shook there heads yes. They all knew who he was. The boys were always fighting him cuz they were trying to keep that kid away from Logan. Why is he here in LA? "Asked Carlos". He told me he was here to try to see if he could be a singer. Well after he told me that he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and started hitting me all over. Some guy tried to come help get Kevin off of me and someone called the cops. I heard sirens a few minutes later and then he dropped me and that's the last thing I remember. "Said Logan". Wait is my baby ok? "Asked Logan scardly". He just remembered his baby. The docs say our baby's fine. They said that's the one place that it looks like Kevin missed. Because that's the only part on you not bleeding, bruised or broken. "Said Carlos as tears started to fall form his eyes". Logan had to stay in the hospital for a few days, so Carlos stayed there with him the whole time. He wanted to make sure no one could come hurt his love again. The day Logan was finally able to come home the others came to get him and Carlos so that they could all go out to eat. How are you doing and feeling? "Asked Kendall as he helped Logan into the car". I am doing fine. I still hurt everywhere but my baby is safe. That's all that matters to me. If I am hurting o well. "Said Logan". Once they were all in the car they headed to one of there favorite restraints to eat. So where are your girls? "Logan asked Curious". Mama Knight is watchen them for a few hours so we could all just have guy time. "Said James". A few minutes later they made it to the restraint. Once inside they ordered there food and found a place to sit. A few minutes into eating Logan looked up and saw Kevin walk into the restraint. Uh guys can we please go? "Asked Logan a bit scared". Why love? "Carlos asked concerned". Well Kevin just walked into the restraint. "Said Logan". He's right there. Logan pointed to the counter where he was standing. Just stay here love I'll take care of this. Stay here with James and Kendall. They will make sure nothing happens to you or the baby. "Said Carlos as he walked away". He then walked up to Kevin and he tapped him on the shoulder. Why the hell are you in LA and why did you hurt Logan? "Asked Carlos angrily." What dose it matter to you pip squeek? "Asked Kevin". Because he is my best friend and boyfriend and you hurt him badly earlier this week. You had no reason to do that to him. He did nothing to you. "Said Carlos meanly". O so you and nerd are now fags? Ha that's funny. "Said Kevin Laughing". Right when Kevin said that Carlos punched him hard in the jaw and kicked him in the nuts. Kevin went down and was bleeding from the mouth. Carlos then got on top of him and started waling on Kevin. Getting as many punches in as he could. This is for what you did to Logan. "Said Carlos as he kept punching him". When he was finally done he got up and spat in Kevin's face. You got off easy this time. If you ever do this to Logan again you'll be dead. I'll kill you myself. "Said Carlos as he walked away. He headed out to the car. The other boys were already out there cuz someone had called the cops when Carlos was fighting and they didn't want Carlos to go to jail so they went to the car and sent a text to Carlos saying where they went. They already had the car running so the moment they got Carlos they could leave. Carlos got in the car with a smile on his face. Why you so happy? "Asked Logan". Because I got to hurt the guy that hurt you. "Said Carlos". They then headed home to relax and so Logan could rest cuz he really needed it. Once they got to the apartment Kendall and James headed to the living room to play with there daughters and watch some TV and Carlos and Logan went to there room. Once they got to there room they layed down and almost instantly feel asleep. Logan fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He was exhausted because of being pregnant, his whole body hurting and trying to heal and because of the meds he was taking. Carlos layed down with Logan and fell asleep soon after Logan. He was proud of himself for hurting the stupid fuck that had been hurting Logan for years. So he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.**


	4. What's It Gonna Be

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 4 What's It Gonna Be**

**Carlos and Logan**

**About a month later Logan had mostly healed from his injuries and he was finally getting a baby bump. He was super excited because today he was going to be able to see his baby on an ultrasound machine and maybe find out the gender. How are you and our baby doing today? "Asked Carlos as he sat down next to Logan". We are great. I can't wait till later when we can see our baby. "Said Logan excitedly". What do you think it will be love? "Asked Carlos". I think it's gonna be a boy. What about you babe? "Asked Logan". I hope it's a girl. I want someone one I can spoil. "Said Carlos". Well I hope it's a boy so that we can teach him how to play hockey and other sports. "Argued Logan". But I really want a girl. "Said Carlos a bit annoyed". They went on like that for a few minutes till Katie walked out and told them both to shut there mouths or she was going to call freight train and have him hang them upside down by there toes. That shut them up. About an hour later it was time to go to the appointment. When they got to the docs office they signed in and sat down to wait to be called back. Many people were staring at them. What's your problem? You all need to quit staring right now or I'll beat all your asses. "Said Carlos angrily". That stopped all the staring. Be nice babe. Half these people here pregnant too. "Whispered Logan". I know but they don't need to stare at you. "Said Carlos still a bit annoyed". A few minutes pass and then they were called back. Logan Mitchell. "Said the nurse as she looked out the door". Once in the room the nurse checked Logan and told them the doctor would be with them shortly. About a minute later the doc came in. So how are we doing today and are you ready to see your baby? "Asked the doc". Yes we are. Are we able to see the baby's gender today? "Asked Logan excitedly". Yes and the only reason that you guys can see the gender earlier is because babies growing inside males seem to grow faster then in females. So at two and a half months the gender can been seen in these kind of babies. "Explained the doc". They then walked to the room with the ultrasound machine. The docs told Logan to lye on the chair thing and lift his shirt up. He did as he was told. She then squirted some warm gel stuff on his belly and moved it around his belly with this wand thing. It took a minute but she finally found what she was looking for. Looks like the baby is healthy and what do we have here? "Said the doc as she stopped for a sec". What is it? Is everything alright. "Asked Logan worriedly". Yes everything's fine but it looks like there is a second baby here. "Said the doc". Another baby? "Asked Logan surprised". Yes and it looks like you have a boy and a girl here and they both look fine. "Said the doc as she printed a few ultrasound pictures for the boys". Look at our babies. They are so cute. "Said Logan as he handed the pictures to Carlos. Carlos just smiled. After there appointment the headed home. They wanted to tell the others the good news. Back at the apartment it was hell. Katie had finally blowen up. She was bitching at everyone and cursing them out and was throwing stuff if anyone bothered her or got in her way. James kept his girls in his room so that Katie wouldn't accidently hurt them. I hate when she gets like this. "Whispered Kendall". He was trying to not set her off more. I hope she is almost done with this. I want to bring the girls out of the room. "Said James". We should probly warn Logan and Carlos. "Said Kendall". On it. "Said James as he wrote and sent a text to Carlos. Buzz Buzz. Carlos's phone went off. Logan took the phone out of Carlos's pocket to read what it said because Carlos couldn't. He was driving. What's it say love. "Carlos asked". Guess Katie has finally blowen up and is bitchen and throwing stuff. Well that explains why she was so rude to us earlier. "Said Logan". A few minutes later they made it to the Palm Woods. Once they got into there apartment they walked over to the couch were the other boys were. Hey guys guess what? "Logan said excitedly'. What? "Both Kendall and James asked at the same time". I am having twins. A boy and a girl. "Said Logan as he handed them the pictures". That's great Logan. Also I think Katie has finally calmed down. "Said Kendall". I hope so. I want to bring the girls out here. "Said James". Mrs. Knight just then walked out to the living room. Hey mama knight guess what? I am having twins. A boy and a girl. "Said Logan excitedly as he handed her the pictures". That's Great Logan. "Said Mrs. Knight". Is Katie done with her bitchen and all that? "Asked James". Yes she finally is she feel asleep. So that means she's done. The last time this happened she bitched and all that till she feel asleep and then when she woke up she was all better. "Said Mrs. Knight happily". Thank goodness. I can finally bring my girls out here. "Said James happily". A few hours later they all had dinner and went to there bedrooms to sleep. I can't wait to see and hold our little ones. "Said Logan". Same here love. Tomorrow we should think of names for them. "Said Carlos happily". Ok Babe. We can do that. But now lets sleep I am exhausted. "Said Logan tiredly". After that they both closed there eyes and feel asleep. **


	5. Choices

**Big Time Rush **

**Love Hate and Babies **

**Chapter 5 Choices**

**Carlos and Logan**

**The next morning Carlos woke up happy for 3 reasons. One he was sleeping in bed with his love, two Gustavo gave them all the day off and three Logan and him were going to think of baby name. He defiantly couldn't wait for them to start thinking of names. He already had a few in mind. He then gently woke up Logan with a passionate kiss on the lips. Slow and loving. Logan opened his eyes to Carlos kissing him and all he could do was smile into the kiss. Good Morning love. "Said Carlos once the kiss was done". Good Morning Babe. Well aren't you are in a good mood today. "Said Logan happily". It was rare for Carlos to ever been in a good mood first thing in the mornings. Usually he was grumpy and didn't want to be awake. So why you so cheery today? "Asked Logan". I am happy because I woke up next to you and because Gustavo gave us the day off and we get to pick baby names today. That's why. "Said Carlos happily". O I see. We can start working on baby names after breakfast, if that's ok? "Asked Logan". That works for me "said Carlos". They then got up to get dressed and went to the kitchen to eat. **

**James and Kendall**

**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! James woke up to his phone going off. Who the hell is calling me this early in the morning? "Thought James to himself". He then answered it. Hello! Who's this? "Asked James". Uh hi ummm this is Leah. Our daughter's mom. Uh I was just wondering if I could come see the girls today. I really miss them and maybe we can talk. Would that be ok? "Asked Leah". I don't know if you can see them. You left them with me and didn't even try to talk to me then. So why should I let you see them now and why do we need to talk? I am doing fine with them on my own. "Said James Annoyed". He then hung up the phone and threw it. He didn't notice where he was throwing and accidently hit Kendall on the other side of the bed. Ow what the hell James? "Asked Kendall annoyed". Sorry Hun I didn't mean to hit you. It's just the girls mom called me just a bit ago and asked to see them and to talk to me. I told her no and that I was doing fine on my own and then I hung up and threw the phone. I really didn't mean to throw it at you though. I am so sorry. "Said James". It's ok. I forgive you love. "Said Kendall as he jumped on James". He then started making out with James. Wow you Horney or something Hun? You're almost never like this unless you want something. "Said James happily". What's wrong with me just kissing you if I want to? I am a bit horny. So ya maybe I want something but so what. "Said Kendall as he rambled on". We can have fun later if that's ok with you Hun. The girls will be waking up anytime now and they don't need to be hearing or seeing us doing something. "Said James". That's fine but tonight you promise? "Asked Kendall excitedly". I Promise. You have been horny a lot lately. What's wrong with you? This is not you. I mean I love the sex and all but being a horn dog isn't you. "Said James curious" I have no Idea love. Hey do you remember that mpreg show we watched a while back? "Asked Kendall". Ya I do why you ask? "Asked James". Well I remember them saying on the show that guys that get pregnant can end up having increased sex drives. "Said Kendall a bit worried now". What are you saying? Do you think you're….Pregnant? "Asked James a little worried now". I think we should go to the hospital today and get it checked out. "Said Kendall". A few minutes later after they both got dressed and the girls ready, they headed out to the kitchen to eat and to feed the girls. Carlos noticed that James and Kendall looked worried when they walked out. What's up guys? Why do you look so worried? "Asked Carlos Curious". Ummm well Kendall thinks he might be pregnant. We remember watchen that show that told how mpregs work and well he has one symption He has a super high sex drive right now and he's never been that up until the last few weeks. He has also being getting sick a bit more then usual for him. "Said James". So after they were done eating and feeding the girls they gave the girls to Mrs. Knight to watch and they headed to the hospital. Mrs. Knight told them that if Kendall is pregnant that his dad could of passed the gene onto him. She also told all the guys and Katie that there were all going to have to find a bigger place, especially if Kendall was pregnant. They all agreed and they all decided to talk about it another time. **

**Carlos and Logan**

**So what names do you have in mind? "Asked Logan curious". Well I like the names Chandelle or Larinda for our girl and Cage or Logan Jr. for our boy. "Said Carlos happily". Well I like Bella or Iva for our girl and Spencer or Timmothy for our boy. "Said Logan". Well now how are we going to figure this out. We can't agree on names love? "Asked Carlos". Hmmmm well maybe you can pick the girls name and I can pick the boys name since you wanted a girl and I wanted a boy. Will that work babe? "Asked Logan". Yes that can work. Well I think I really want the name Larinda for our girl "said Carlos" Well I love your choice babe. Well I think I really want our boys name to be Timmothy. Timmy for short. What do you think? "Asked Logan". I love it. Larinda and Timmothy. I like that name combo together. "Said Carlos Happily". I am glad it didn't take more then a few hours to figure this out. "Said Logan". Ok love well lets put on a movie a relax a bit. "Said Carlos". Ok babe. "Said Logan". So they picked a movie and relaxed. They had decided on thinking of middle names later on. But for now they were happy with just the first names. They knew they had time so they wanted to wait for another day to do that.**

**Kendall and James**

**James kept getting calls from the girl's mom and after a bit he just shut his phone off so he didn't have to deal with her at all. He had worse things to worry about right now then her. James and Kendall had been at the hospital for a few hours already and Kendall had been tested. All they were doing now was waiting for the test results. Do you hope I am pregnant? "Asked Kendall". Well I kinda do actually because then we would have a kid together and I would be able to be there for this baby or babies for there birth since I couldn't be there for my girls. "Said James a bit excitedly". Really? Cuz I am hoping too. Plus then we can also know what's going on with Logan and Carlos. "Said Kendall". A few minutes later the doc came to the room with the results. Hi there Mr. Knight I am Dr. Robert. Well I got you test results here and it looks like you are indeed pregnant like you thought. Congrads. Do you guys have any questions about this? "Asked Dr. Robert" No I don't think so. One of our guy friends is also pregnant so we have learned stuff from him plus we watched a show about. So I think we are good. "Said Kendall happily". Well if you have any questions here's my card. Give me a call if you have any questions. "Said the Doc". He then left the room and they boys were aloud to finally go home. On there way home all they could do was hold hands and smile. They didn't know what to talk about so it was silent all the way to the Palm woods. Once they got home and to there apartment they walked in and yelled out to everyone. Hey Guys guess what Kendall is Pregnant. "Yelled James Happily". All the people in the apartment heard them and came to were they were. Congrads Said Both Logan and Carlos". That great big bro. More nieces and nephews to play with yay. "Said Katie excitedly". That's great Hunny. "Said Mrs. Knight. A moment later there was a knock at the door. James answered it and saw it was Leah. **


	6. Trouble

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 6 Trouble**

**James and Leah**

**What the hell are you doing here? "Asked James angrily". Uh well I came here to see my girls and to talk to you since you wouldn't talk to me on the phone. "Said Leah a bit scared". Why should I let you in to see our girls? Give me one good reason and I might let you in. "James said angrily". Well I brought a few hundred bucks for you to help with what you need for the girls. "Said Leah" Ok well that's a start. Come in but if you give me any reason to make you leave then you'll have to go ok. "Said James less angrily this time. So Leah then walked in. We need to talk first before I will even let you see Angel and Jenny, "said James". Ok that's understandable." "Said Leah". So first off why are you finally deciding to come see the girls now? Why not when you dropped them at my door step? You could have seen them then and if you would have talked then I would have let you see the girls when you want. But you didn't. Why didn't you? "Asked James". I came here because one I wanted to see my girls because the last time I seen they there were only a few days old and I miss them and two because I was missing you and thought maybe somehow we can maybe be something and raise our girls together. "Said Leah sadly". Ok well one I am sorry you haven't seen them since they were only a few days old but that was your choice to give them to me and we can't be anything and raise the girls together because I am gay and I got a boyfriend. "Said James". Ok well that's ok but can I please see my girls? "Asked Leah". No you can't I don't feel like you are ready to see them. You didn't act like much of a mom to them to begin with so sorry. I would like you to leave now and don't come back. If you do I'll put a restraining order on you so that you can't come near here. So I suggest just leave me and the girls alone. Good Bye. "Said James rudely as he pushed Leah out the door". "But". Is all Leah could say before James slammed the door in her face. He then walked to his room and slammed the door loudly. He was so irratated with that girl. He hoped she never came back again because in his oppion the girls were better off with out there mother.**

**Kendall and James**

**Hey baby can I come in. "asked Kendall as he knocked on the door". I would come right in but you locked the door so that is why I am asking baby. "Said Kendall'. Ok love I'll let you in. "said James from the other side of the door". He then got up and let Kendall in. Baby I am sorry Leah had to bug you. I know she killed your happy mood but I can fix it. "Said Kendall in a sexy voice". O really you can let's see. "Said James a bit happier'. Kendall then climbed on top of James and started to kiss him on the lips passionately. He then started to move his kisses down James's chest. That made James let out a small moan. Kendall just smiled at that. He then made his way down to James's pants. He slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled them all the way down along with his boxers. He then stated to suck on James's hardening dick. This got James to moan louder. O Love I need to be in you. "Moaned James". At that Kendall let go of James's dick and got undressed. While he was doing that James was getting himself the rest of the way undressed and grabbed the lube. Kendall got on all fours on the bed and waited for James to come stretch him. James walked over to his boyfriend with lube in hand. Once he got to Kendall he put Lube on three of his fingers and set the lube down on the floor. He then pushed one finger into Kendall's hole. He moved it around for a few moments and then inserted a second one. He moved the two fingers around and stretched Kendall for a bit longer then inserted the third. O that feels good. "Moaned Kendall". That just made James smile. He stretched Kendall out for a few minutes until he felt that Kendall was stretched enough. He then pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Kendall's hole. James then slowly pushed in and waited for Kendall to give the ok to go. Ok love you can go. "Said Kendall". James started to go slow at 1st and then sped up. Love ….go ….Faster...and …..ha..rder. "Moaned Kendall". So James did ask he was told. Mmmmm…..oooooo…. Love …..so …g…g..good. "Moaned Kendall loudly". James could feel himself getting closer, so he grabbed Kendall's dick and started to pump it quickly. Kendall and James cam at almost the same moment. They both rode out there orgasms. When they were all done James pulled himself out of Kendall and layed down on the bed. Kendall also layed down but he layed down on James and cuddled with him. You feel better Baby? "asked Kendall happily". O ya way better. That helped. Thanks Love. "said James sleepily". I'll go get the girls and bring them in here now ok babe. "said Kendall as he got up and got dressed". A few minutes later Kendall brought the girls in and put them in there beds. He looked over to where James was and noticed he was fast asleep. He just smiled and went over to cuddle with James. He soon fell asleep too. **


	7. A few Months Later

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 7 A Few Months Later**

**Logan and Carlos**

**A few months later Logan was finally showing more. He was now 5 ½ months along and he was excited because he would be having his babies in about a month an a half. But he was also unhappy because he was at the point that he couldn't do a whole lot like he liked to-do. He couldn't dance, he couldn't be on his feet for too long, he couldn't lift heavy thing and he got tired a lot so he missed out on things. Babe can you bring me something to eat? I am super hungry but I am too tired to get up and get it myself. "Asked Logan sleepily". Sure love what do you want? "Asked Carlos". How about vanilla ice cream with dill pickles. "Said Logan". O ok love I'll get you that but that sounds gross. "Said Carlos". Hey don't knock it till you try it. Its actually really good babe. "Said Logan". So a few minutes later Carlos brought back what Logan asked for. You know this is one of the more disgusting things you have wanted "said Carlos with disgust" So what? Tell your son and daughter that. They are the ones making me crave this stuff. "Said Logan with a smile on his face". After that Carlos sat down next to Logan and started rubbing his belly and put his mouth close to it and said I Love you two but you two like some gross stuff. "Said Carlos to his babies". He then kissed Logan's belly and rubbed it some more. I can't wait babe. We will have two lovely babies very soon. "Said Logan excitedly". I can't wait either love but we really need to start getting our stuff packed. Mama Knight said we need to soon. Plus today we have to go look at bigger places. "Said Carlos". Uh really we are doing that today? Do we have to? "Asked Logan". Yes we do love now go and get dressed. We are leaving in like 2 hours to do that. "Said Carlos as he kissed Logan on the cheek". So once Logan was done eating he got up and got dressed. **

**James and Kendall**

**James and Kendall we at the docs office waiting. They were there to see there baby on the ultrasound machine and maybe see the sex of the baby. I am so excited I can't wait to see our baby. "Said Kendall excitedly". I know hun. I can't wait either. "Said James". A few minutes pass and they are called back. Once in the room the nurse checks Kendall's vitals and says that the doc would be with them shortly. Then she left. About a minute later the doc comes in. Hi Mr. Knight I am Dr. Smith. Are you ready to see your baby today? "Asked the doc" Yes we are. "Said Kendall excitedly". So they all headed to the room with the ultrasound machine. Once in there Kendall layed down on the chair thing a lifted up his shirt. The doc then put some warm gel on his belly and rubbed it around with the wand thing. It took a minute but the doc found what he was looking for. Here is your baby." he said pointing to the small wiggly thing on the screen". O yay. It our baby love. "Said Kendall excitedly". Do you guys want to know the sex of your baby? "Asked the doc". Yes we would. "Said James". Ok well it looks like you guys are going to have a boy. "Said the doc as he printed off a few pictures for the boys". He then handed them the pictures. Here you go boys and I hope you have a nice day. :"said the doc as he left the room". Kendall and James then left and headed to the car to go back home. The whole way home it was silent but they both had big smiles on there faces. Once they got back to the palm woods they headed to there apartment to tell everyone the good news. Once inside they saw everyone on the couch watchen TV. Hey guys we are home and guess what we are having? "Asked James". Hmmm a girl? "Asked Carlos".Nope. "Said Kendall". A boy? "Asked Katie". Yes a boy. "Said James". Congrads. "Said Logan". Ok well since you boys are home its time to go looking for a bigger place. "Said Mrs. Knight". So they all got up and headed out to the van to go looking.**


	8. A Crash and Sadness

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 8 A Crash And Sadness**

**All of them**

**Ok guys so where should we go look at places first? "Asked Mrs. Knight". Hmmm How about Bel-air? "asked Katie". Hell no. "Said all the guys at once". Don't you remember the last time we lived there? "Asked Kendall". Ya but I liked it there. "Said Katie". Just no ok. "Said Kendall a bit annoyed". Well how about the houses near the Hollywood sign. "Asked Carlos". Those are not houses babe. Those are ware houses. "Said Logan as he slapped his man in the back of the head". Ok How about the neighborhood that's only a few blocks from the palm woods. Those places look nice. "Asked James". Everyone looked at James stunned. They didn't think James paided attrition to anywhere around there because when they usually went places he was always messing with his hair and looking in the mirror. Ok let's go there. "Said Mrs. Knight after a few moments of silence." On there way there it was mostly silence except for the radio being on with quite music playing. On there way there Mrs. Knight had to go threw a super busy intersection. When they were about half way threw the intersection a large truck came right at them from the other side of the road. Mrs. Knight Tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. The Truck hit them dead on. At the moment of impacted the van flew a few hundred feet back and it hit a light poll. All the boys in the van were flung in different directions. Katie was flung out of the window and Mrs. Knight hit the steering wheel and passed out. The 2 baby girls were still pretty much were the originally were. They were safe in there cars seats and all that happened to them was there car seats got a little tipped. The little girls started crying. Everyone was knocked out except James who heard his girls. He looked around and noticed that him along with the other 3 boys got pushed to the back of the van. He noticed that Logan was pushed into a corner, Carlos was laying in a weird passion next to him and his head was bleeding and Kendall was half way under the backseat. James started to freak. He got up the best he could made his way to his girls. He then straitened out there seats and then called 911. He explained to them what happened and the paramedics made it to them within 10 minutes. James watched as the paramedics took out his friends and mama Knight. He also saw when they picked Katie up off the street. He had tears running down his face at the sight he had seen. He then was the last one to be put in an ambulance with his girls. Him and his girls were going to just get checked out to makes sure they were ok. Once he got there the docs checked him and his girls and the only problem there was is that James had a broken leg and a few bruses. His girls were completely fine except for the few scratches they had from some glass hitting them. Once they were all bandaged up the docs said James could go see the others. Kendall, Logan and Mama Knight were all put in one room. He went to see them 1st. When he got to there room they were all awake. Mama Knight only had a bandage around her head and wasn't hooked up to much because she wasn't that badly hurt. She also had a few burses. Kendall was bruised up and had a broken arm but looked to be in ok shape and Logan had two broken legs and a few scratches but that was all. So how are you three? Is your babies ok and is our son ok? "Asked James". Yep they said. My babies look completely fine. No internal damage. "Said Logan with a smile". Yep baby our son is great. No problems here. "Said Kendall smiling". I am good but my head hurts real bad. "Said Mrs. Knight". Were is Carlos and Katie. "Asked James". Well the doc told us they are in the ICU department. "Said Logan sadly". O really. Why? "Asked James sadly". Well Katie is in there because she got flung from the car and has many broken bones and was having breathing problems and Carlos is in there because he hit his head super hard and wont wake up. "Said Kendall sadly". A few hours after that James was able to go home that day along with his girls, Kendall, Logan and Mama Knight but Katie and Carlos had to stay. On there cab ride home it was just silences because they were sad. After about a week Katie was doing better and was able to come home but Carlos was still out and it wasn't looking like he was going to pull threw. Logan would be at the hospital as much as he could because he didn't like that his man was there. He would always pray and hope that he would wake up. Logan was getting closer to his due date and he wanted Carlos awake to see there babies when they were born. Please babe wake up. I need you here for me and our babies. They will be in this world very soon. "Whispered Logan into Carlos's ear". He hoped talking to Carlos would help him to pull threw and wake up. But it didn't seem to be working but he wasn't going to leave Carlos's side unless he had to. The days kept getting closer and closer to Logan's due date and Logan kept hoping that Carlos would wake up. One of the days Logan was there with Carlos he felt some strong pain in his abdomen and when he looked down he thought that he peed and then realized that his water had broken. O great. "Said Logan Annoyed". He then got up to go tell a doctor what had happened when he heard a mumble. He turned back around to see Carlos's lips moving. He walked back over to Carlos and asked are you awake babe? Carlos mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes. Logan got a big smile on his face. . Babe you're finally awake and our babies are coming." said Logan happily. Carlos smiled the best he could. Ok babe I need to go tell a doc what is going on but I'll come back to see you. I Promise. "Said Logan as he gave Carlos a quick kissed and left the room. **


	9. Babies and Happiness

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 9 Babies and Happiness**

**Logan**

**He had gone and told the doctors that Carlos was awake and that his water just broke. Some doctors went to check on Carlos and a few others took Logan to go get prepped for surgery so that the babies could come into this world. Logan was so excited. He couldn't wait to see his babies. **

**Carlos**

**Some doctors came in to check him out and when he tried to speak he couldn't. The docs noticed it and gave him a pen and paper to write what he needed to say. He wrote where am I? Why am I here and where is my Logie? You are at the hospital because you and your friends got into a car wreck and you have been out for weeks. Your Logie is going into surgery because he is in labor and is about to have your kids. "Said a Doctor". Can I please go see him? "Wrote Carlos". Sorry but not till Logan is out of surgery and the babies are born. "Said another doctor. Carlos was sad about this but he wrote more anyway. Where are my friends and Mama Knight? "Wrote Carlos". They are not here but we can give them a call for you. Have them come down if you like. "Said another doc". Please and Thank you. "Wrote Carlos". Then the docs left the room. About 20 minutes later Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James and Katie walked into his room. They were all happy to see Carlos awake. Hey how are you guys? "Wrote Carlos". We are good. Why are you writing and not speaking? "Asked Katie Curiously". Well I am writing because I somehow lost my voice. "Wrote Carlos". O Ya and Logan is in labor right now and about to have our babies. "wrote Carlos excitedly". Really? I can't wait to see them. "Said Kendall". **

**Logan**

**He was all prepped and ready for his c-section. He was wishing that Carlos could be there with to comfort him and help him threw this but he knew Carlos couldn't but he was glad that Carlos was awake and would be able to see there babies once they were born. Ok Mr. Mitchell we are going to start cutting and soon your babies should be here. "Said a doc." Ok. "Said Logan nervically". He knew he had to be brave but it was hard when he was by himself. A few minutes pass and he here crying. Here's your baby girl. "Said a doc as he showed Logan his baby girl". His baby boy was born about a minute later. He was able to see both his babies before the docs took them to clean them up. He had to be in surgery a bit longer because the docs had to stitch him up still. Once he was all stitched up the docs rolled him to a room to recover. They also brought his babies to the room. Hey can you tell my family were I am? "Asked Logan". Of course. "Said a doc as he left the room". About 5 minutes later everyone came to the room including Carlos. Carlos had to be in a wheel chair but he still came. Logan was holding both his babies when everyone came in. Carlos was the first to Logan's bedside. Babe meet our babies. "Said Logan with a big smile on his face". What are there names? "Asked Kendall". Larinda Marie Garcia and Timmothy John Garcia. "Said Carlos in a weak voice". Carlos was starting to finally get his voice back. I really like those names. "Said Mrs. Knight". Thax Mama Knight. "Said Logan Happily". Everyone talked a bit longer before they all left so Logan, the babies and Carlos could get there rest. A few days later the docs gave Logan, the babies and Carlos the ok to finally go home. Logan was happy to be home and to have his man back home with him. He was also happy that his babies were finally home. He knew that it was going be hard to take care of two babies but he was up for the challenge and so was Carlos. **


	10. The Weird Week

**Big time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 10 The Weird Week**

**Logan and Carlos**

**The next morning Carlos woke up to his babies crying. He decided to go take care of them instead of waking his Logie because Logan had been up all night with the babies and let Carlos sleep, so he wanted to return the favor. Hey way are my two lovely children crying? "Asked Carlos happily as he picked them both up". He then took them over to the changing table to change and dress them both. Then headed out to the kitchen with them both to get bottles. He then walked over to the couch to feed them. A few minutes later Logan walked out to the living room. Good Morning Love. "Said Logan as he sat down next to Carlos and his babies". Good morning. Our babies are good. They just needed a change and food. "Said Carlos happily". Soon after they burped the babies there was a knock at the door. Carlos put the babies in there swings and went to go answer it. When he opened the door he saw Kevin. Why the hell are you here? "Asked Carlos meanly". I wanted to come and apologize to you and Logan for being an ass and a fucked up person. I have realized that being a bully is not a good thing. People don't like me if I am mean. "Said Kevin apologetically". Hey Logie come here please. Kevin wants to apologize to you for the shit he has done. He already apologized to me. Also I'll be right here so as to make sure he don't do nothing. "Yelled Carlos". Logan came up to the door slowly. He really didn't want to face Kevin again but he knew he had to. Hey Logan I am sooooooo sorry for beating you up all those years that I did and I am really sorry for beating you up last time. I really feel bad that I did it to you when you were Prego. Are the babies ok? "Asked Kevin"? Yes they are fine but how did you know about any of this? "Asked Logan cerious". Well I am a huge Big Time Rush fan and you guys did post it on your BTR web site. "Said Kevin". So if you're such a big fan then why did you beat my love up and laugh about us being gay together? "Asked Carlos confused". I was trying to keep my bad boy rep. That's why. But I feel so bad for doing all this especially to my most fave band in the world. I will understand if you guys never forgive me. "Said Kevin sadly". Well I guess we could forgive but don't do it again. "Said Logan". Ok thanks so much. O and guys I am finally starting to record some songs and making my first album. "Said Kevin Happily". That's cool man. "Said Carlos". O and can I please please please get all your guys autographs? "Asked Kevin as he handed them a poster of themselves to sign". Sure why not. "Said Carlos". Logan went and got the other to boys to come out and sign the poster too after he explained what had happened. They all signed it and said bye to Kevin. That was real weird. "Said Logan as they all walked to the couch". I agree. "The other three said". The rest of the day went pretty normally and so did the next day but the day after that got weird again.**

**James**

**It was a Wednesday morning and everything seemed to be going good. His girls were being good and not too fussy. Kendall was being his hormonal self but was in an ok mood. And Carlos and Logan kids were being good. So the day seemed to be going good so far until he heard a knock on the door. He went to go answer it and guess who it was. It was Leah at the door in tears. James please can we talk? "Asked Leah sobbing". Sure come in and we can go talk on the couch. "Said James". So they went and sat on the couch. So what's up? "Asked James". Well I wanted to know what I can do and what can I change so I can see my girls. "Said Leah". Hmmm well first off prove to me that you wanna be there for the girls. Come over more often, maybe bring them stuff instead of just money, and maybe just show that you really wanna be a mommy. You'll have to figure most of it out on your own but there were a few ideas." Said James slightly annoyed". Ok thanks for the info James that helps a bit. I am going to go and work on what you said and prove to you and our girls I can be a good mom. "Said Leah as she got up and head to the door". Well see you again James. "Said Leah as she walked out the door". Well that was real weird. "Said James to himself". He didn't understand why this time Leah seemed to be super happy and not bugging him to see the girls. But he didn't want to hurt his head trying to figure it out, so he just shrugged it off and went to his room to be with his man and girls. After that the rest of the day went good and normal but the next day got weird again.**

**James ,Kendall and Katie**

**I was a Thursday morning and everyone was out at the table eating. Hey James and Kendall I want you two to help me find my dads. Can you help me? "Asked Katie". Sure sis we can help you. "Said Kendall". So right after breakfast all three of them went to work on looking for Katie's Birth dad and dad. It took a few hours but James finally came across something Mrs. Knight had that had Katie's dads Name and Number on it. Here Katie try this. "Said James as he handed here the piece of paper". Katie then called the number. The phone rang twice then a man answered. Hi who's this? "Asked the Man". Uh hi this is Katie Knight. Is this Ryan Knight? "Asked Katie nervically". Yes it is. Is this my daughter? "Asked the man". This is her. "Said Katie". O hi how are you? I haven't seen you since you were born. Why you calling now? "Ryan asked". Well I actually wanted to meet you and my real dad. "Said Katie". O so I guess you know about that then huh? "Asked Ryan". Yep mom told me about it a few months ago. Guess your son has the same condition as you. "Said Katie". O really how did you figure that out? "Asked Ryan Curiously". Well Kendall's two friends, well one got pregnant and those two are now parents and well not long after Kendall got pregnant so ya. "Explained Katie". O interesting. "Said Ryan". Yep well can I maybe meet you and dad one of theses days? "Asked Katie". Uh sure we can do that. When and where? "Asked Ryan". Well we live in LA now so somewhere in LA would be the best and whenever you and dad can. "Said Katie". Well LA works for us because we actually live in LA too and tomorrow would work for us. But I need to talk to your mom first if she is there. "Said Ryan". Uh ya sure Kendall will go get her. "Said Katie". A few minutes Later Mrs. Knight came into the room. Here's Mom. "Said Katie as she handed the phone to her mom. Mrs. Knight and Ryan talked for a few minutes and then she hung up the phone. Ok Katie you can go meet him tomorrow but you have to take at least one of the boys with you ok sweetie. "Said Mrs. Knight". Ok Mom thank you. "Said Katie as she hugged her mom". No problem sweetie. "Said Mrs. Knight as she hugged back." The next day Katie, James and Kendall went to the restraint that Mama Knight had told them that Ryan and Mike would meet them at. After about 10 minutes Ryan and Mike showed up. Hi I am Ryan your well birth dad and this your dad Mike. "Said Ryan as he introduced them both to Katie". Hi this is well your daughter and well Kendall snd James". Said Katie". Hi. "Both Ryan and Mike said to the three". Ryan Knew who Kendall and James were because he remembered his own son and James had been his son's friend since they were in kindergarten. So how have you two been since I last seen you and how are the other two. "Asked Ryan'. We are good dad "said Kendall a bit annoyed". Ya the other two are at home watchen James's girls and there own two kids. "Said Katie as she handed them 2 photos" One of Logan, Carlos and there twins and One of James, Kendall and James's two girls. O wow I see what you mean by Kendall's two friends having that condition. Which boy has that condition? "Asked Ryan". Logan dose and Carlos is the daddy. And well those two girls that James and Kendall are holding well those are James's twins that he got from a chick that decided that the girls would be better off with there dad. "explained Katie". Also I here that my son has the same condition as me. Is that true? "Asked Ryan". Yes its true Mr. Knight.". He is actually due in a few months and I am the dad. "Said James proudly". Wow son may I feel your belly? Also what you having? "Asked Ryan". No you can't feel and a boy. "Said Kendall still annoyed". Ok so Katie you look so grown up. I can't believe it. Me or you dad haven't seen you since the day you were born. How old are you now? "Asked Mike". I am 10 almost 11. "said Katie happily". Katie, Ryan and Mike talked for a bit longer before they had to leave. I am glad we got to see each other again. We should do this again sometime." said Ryan" Would love to dads. "Said Katie excitedly". On there way back to the Palm Woods Kendall was bitching. I can't stand that stupid fuck. He thinks just because you want to see and talk to him that I also wanna see him too. You can bring someone else with you next time or you can go by yourself. "Said Kendall angrily". Ok that's fine Kendall but I am glad you came with me this time. It really helped big bro. "said Katie". After that it was quite the rest of the way home. Once they finally go into the apartment they saw everyone else on the couch talking. What's going on? "Asked Kendall as they walked to the couch". Come sit down and I'll explain. "Said Mrs. Knight". So the boys and Katie did as they were told. Ok well like I was telling Logan and Carlos I got the moving situation figured out. Logan and Carlos are moving in across the hall in apartment 2k and you and James get apartment 2L. I talked it over with both Mr. Bitter and Gustavo and they both said that would work and be fine. Gustavo is also paying for those two places and this one. "Said Mrs. Knight happily". All the boys were happy with that. So soon after the talk they all started to pack and move there stuff to there new places. They knew mama Knight would be right down the hall if they ever needed babysitting or just needed help with the kids or something. Katie was defiantly happy because she didn't have to share a bedroom with her mom no more. She was also getting two rooms to her self. After a long day all the boys sat down at the same dinner table together for the last time for a while and thought to themselves. What a crazy week.**


	11. Another Few Months Later

**Big Time Rush**

**Love Hate and Babies**

**Chapter 11 Another Few Months Later**

**All of them**

**It had been a few months and Katie was spending lots of time with her dads and was barley ever at the Palm wood. Logan and Carlos had settled into there apartment with there kids and were doing great. Kendall and James had also settled into there place and them and the girls were doing great. Leah had changed a lot and was doing all she could to see her girls and James would let her seem them and play with them once and a while and Leah was happy with that. Kevin ended up making an album and finally started to be friends with all four boys. He also never went back to bullying again. Kendall's due date was in a week and him and James were so excited. They couldn't wait.**

**James and Kendall**

**That evening James and Kendall had just got the girls to bed and they decided to relax and watch a movie. Half way threw the movie The Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift Kendall felt a pain in his stomach. When he looked down he saw that his pants were wet. Baby ummm my water just broke. "Said Kendall a bit scared". It took James a minutes to realize what he just heard but when he did he started to freak. OK umm just stay there I'll call the hospital and get your stuff ready ok love. "Said James as he hurried off to get Kendall's stuff. Kendall decided to call his mom. The phone rang twice and then she answered. Hey sweetie what's up? "Asked Mrs. Knight". Uh mom my water just broke and well one I need someone to watch the girls and two can you tell everyone else and meet us at the hospital? "Asked Kendall". Sure sweetie no problem and I'll be over in just a minute to get the girls. "Said Mrs. Knight. Once mama knight showed up and James had everything they headed off to the car to go to the hospital. It was mostly quite the whole why there except for Kendall when he moaned in agony when a contraction hit. About twenty minutes later they make it to the hospital. Once inside they got rushed to the surgery room. They got Kendall prepped as quickly as they could. Soon after they were ready to start cutting. It took a few minutes but Kendall was cut open and they were taking the baby out. James decided to look over at what they were doing to Kendall and almost fainted. Baby you ok? "Asked Kendall". Yep fine love just a bit faint that's all". Said James as he gave Kendall's hand a reassuring squeeze". A minute later they both heard a baby crying. The doc then brings there son over to them to see him before she took him to go clean him up. James just smiled at Kendall and Kendall smiled back. After a few minutes of getting stitched up they then rolled Kendall to a room to recover and they brought his son to the same room. Ok love I am going to go see if the others are here and if they are they can come see you and our son. "Said James as he gave Kendall a quick kiss before he left the room". A few moments later all his family came into the room with James. James then picked up his son. Hey guys this is our son. "Said James Happily". What his name son? "Asked Ryan". Why are you here? "Asked Kendall". Well Katie was staying the night with me and Mike and when your mom called and said what was happening we all came. I am sorry if you don't want me here but I wanted to meet my first grandchild. "Said Ryan". Fine you can stay but I am not happy with it. "Said Kendall". His name is Nathan Anthony Diamond. "Said James happily". Every one got to hold the baby before they left to go home so that they could let Kendall rest. James stayed with him till he was released a few days later. Once they were finally able to go home Kendall was happy because he wanted to be home. That night after Kendall was home from the hospital Mrs. Knight had everyone over for a big dinner. They all enjoyed it. Even Kendall was finally starting to somewhat like his dad again. **

**All of them**

**About a month later everything started to go back to normal. Mrs. Knight would watch all the kids during the day when the boys were at school and Practice. Then she would go work at night. The boys had to do a lot of practiceing because Gustavo wanted the boys to get back into shape and to get ready for there second concert witch was coming up in 6 months. They were also working on there 3rd album already. So the boys were busy with school, Practice and babies but they wouldn't have it any other way no matter how much they were tired most days. They loved there kid and there job and knew they had to go to school. So even though it was busy, life was good.**

**The End**


End file.
